Vendors
These are the various Bloodfin Vendors found throughout Bloodfin with a brief description. Each has a link to their own page which then has a full description of what is on the Vendor in full detail, and the location, and cost of each item. As you go along to each individual page, when you look at the pictures the words in the () are the words that in game are the targetable names so you can pick your item up again once you place it down. ARC Trooper ALPHA-02 (SPAR) Greetings citizen, I have Katarn armor of various styles for your choosing. Wear it with pride. ARC Trooper ALPHA-02 (SPAR) Blackmarket Skill Tape and Weapons Vendor I've got a deal here today. Listen, them skill tapes you got em, and I got buyers for 'em. I'm paying real good too. I may even have something special you want. Blackmarket Skill Tape and Weapons Vendor Bloodfin Decoration Merchant Welcome to the Bloodfin Decoration Exchange. Here you can buy many items using the Bloodfin Coins that can be found on various mobs around the galaxy. Have a look and see what you want. Bloodfin Decoration Merchant Bloodfin Gift Store Welcome to the Bloodfin Gift Exchange. Here you can buy many items using the Bloodfin Coins that can be found on various mobs around the galaxy. Have a look and see what you want. Bloodfin Gift Store Chassis Dealer Greetings Starfighter. Im currently out of stock on X, Y, and A-wings, but should you have them in stock soon on a separate vendor. Keep in mind, if you buy a deed from me, its a no trade item. Chassis Dealer Emperor's Guile This is a PVP Vendor. Growing Stronger? Killing your Enemy? Maybe these can help you achieve your true potential! This Vendor requires The Bloodfin PVP Trophy. Emperor's Guile Entertainment Exchange Vendor Entertainers, we are finally free! For 10 Bloodfin Tokens you can purchase any of these Dance Props that will allow you to inspire with Dance outside a Cantina or Camp!! Entertainment Exchange Vendor Flickering Image of Obi-Wan Kenobi Information about Bloodfin, PLUS I hold a few select items to purchase for Bloodfin Coins. Welcome to Bloodfin! Flickering Image of Obi-Wan Kenobi GMF Token Exchange Vendor Welcome and Happy Galactic Moon Festival! I have many items you can earn by trading in your Bloodfin Coins. (Halloween Decorations) GMF Token Exchange Vendor Lifeday Present's Exchange Vendor Welcome and Merry Christmas Galaxy resident and of course Happy New Year!! I have many items you can acquire by trading in Bloodfin Coins. Lifeday Present's Exchange Vendor Love Day Vendor Welcome to the Bloodfin Festival of Love Galaxy resident! I have many items you can acquire by trading in your Bloodfin Coins. Love Day Vendor Mustafar Boss Vendor Welcome to the Mustafar Boss Coin Exchange. Here you can buy Mustafar Loot Items using the Mustafar Boss Coins that can be found on the Elite beings on Mustafar. Mustafar Boss Vendor Mustafar Goodies Vendor Greetings Bloodfin Adventurer. Would you like to get your hands on some kewl Mustafar decorations, and or a Lava Skiff Deed? Well while your out there bring me back some Mustafar Coinds and then you can enjoy the goodies I have for you. Happy Hunting! Mustafar Goodies Vendor Papa Leone's Diner Decor Welcome to Papa Leone's Diner Decor. Here you can buy Kitchen and Diner items using the Bloodfin Coins that can be found on various mobs around the galaxy. You can have the next 5 Star Establishment!! Papa Leone's Diner Decor Thanksgiving Vendor Happy Thanksgiving Galaxy Resident!. I have many items you can acquire by trading in your Bloodfin Coins. Thanksgiving Vendor World Exchange Dealer There's tales of a wandering Spirit on Yavin 4, a deadly encounter, all who come upon it are usually driven mad from the experience. Find the Spirit of Exar Kun, dispatch him, and bring me back the bones as they fall from his essence, and I will reward you. World Exchange Dealer Wynssa Starflare Boutique Welcome to Wynssa Starflare's Boutique. Here you can buy clothing items using the Bloodfin Coins that can be found on various mobs around the galaxy. We can have you looking Fabulous!! Wynssa Starflare Boutique